


I Know How to Push Your Buttons

by VirtualNight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Fantrolls, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ananke, being the romantic soul that he is, very much likes to spend quality time with his kismesis. The only problem is that Archit is more than unwilling to agree to such meetings. This time though the promise of a treasure hunt drops his guard, and Ananke is all to eager to take this opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know How to Push Your Buttons

He knew the promise of quiet night had been too good to be true, and he regretted coming out to the docks the moment his nose caught the scent of honey and mango. Scowling, Archit turned to face his kismesis, who was actually closer than he had anticipated.

“Bloody hell- Taumas, what are ye doing on my ship??”

“Well, I just thought I might be able to lend a hand. Perhaps offer some advice, you know, captain to captain.” 

It had not taken long for his hands to find their way into the shorter troll’s hair, nimble fingers teasing their way through the dark curls. Archit batted him away, a slight growl in his response.

“I don’t need any help. Now begone, I don’t have time t’ deal with yer tomfoolery tonight.” 

At that he turned back to polishing the wheel of his ship. He grit his teeth in annoyance when Ananke pressed closer, but he tried to seem unfazed by paying special attention to the designs carved into the wheel. Though he vehemently denied it within his thoughts, his body reacted positively to their proximity, a little thrill of anticipation going through him. It didn’t help that he could feel Ananke’s lips against his fins as he leaned closer.

“Oh, you have plans then? A shame really, I was hoping you might be interested in a little excursion, which very likely would end in finding a rather sizeable stash of treasure...” A graceful series of steps led Ananke to the side railing and he leaned on it in a display of feigned despair, a melodramatic sigh punctuating his speech.

“I suppose I shall just..go alone..”

A slip of paper was produced from his vest pocket, and from a short glimpse Archit saw it had coordinates written on it. Rolling his eyes, he turned to face the other sea-dweller, arms crossed over his chest.

“How long a trip are ye proposing, Taumas?”

Ananke straightened, his usual smile returned, and he approached again and held out the coordinates.

“Just a few hours sail from here and bit of a swim, nothing too involved about.”

Snatching the paper from his hands Archit looked at it. It was indeed a pretty short sail considering the other’s usual hunts, and the area was not unknown to him. Giving his counterpart a quick scrutinizing glare, he then turned back to the wheel. 

“Ye best not think fer a second I’m lettin’ ye sail my ship. You’ll be navigator or-.”

“Let’s be off then.” Ananke interrupted him in a sing-song voice. He had already pulled out a map and set himself up to chart the course, giving him a wink. Sputtering indignantly, he tried to hide the blush on his cheeks by ducking behind his collar.

Much to his surprise, the trip went on without much pestering from his kismesis, in fact it was actually rather pleasant and he had started to forget who he was with. Letting the sea breeze wash over him, he was able to relax. It seemed Ananke was serious about this, and he conducted himself professionally. This was part of his livelihood though, as he had a rather profitable business in artifact trading. Half of what he found was given away as gifts though, which was pretty stupid in Archit’s opinion. It wasn’t like he wanted any of the things that weirdo gave him anyway.  
When they dropped anchor, Ananke started to take off his vest and shirt. Archit almost asked what he was doing, his face heating at the sight, but he was reminded of the second part of their journey before he could speak.

“Come now, you don’t plan to swim in all your clothes do you?”

Ananke gave a little tug on his sleeve, holding back a laugh when he was shoved away. The grumbling only served to fuel his giggles, but Archit tried to ignore it, taking of his coat and boots instead of dignifying the other with a response.

They climbed down the side of the ship then dove beneath the surface. Ananke seemed to know where he was going, so he led the way into the depths. They reached a cave entrance before long, and though it was a tight fit both were able to get through without a problem. After pressing through the narrow tunnel they surfaced in a large air pocket and climbed onto a smooth rock surface. 

“If we follow that passage we’ll find the loot.”

Ananke pushed his hair out of his face and started off; glancing behind him to make sure the other was following. Suspicion had started to rise in Archit’s thoughts, his partner seemed to know this place rather well for not being certain that there was treasure, but he also wasn’t the type of person to lie maliciously. 

Upon reaching a new cavern, Ananke took out a lighter and ignited a few torches around the room. There was indeed treasure, most of it gold and jewels which glittered beautifully in the fire’s glow. Archit had started to look over some of the more interesting items among the piles, but a flickering in the back of the cave caught his attention.

“Taumas, what on the high seas are ye doing?”

Making his way toward it, he discovered a short table with an intricately designed candelabrum in the center. To the right of it was a pile of soft cushions and fabrics, but there was no one else in sight. He stiffened, his fins flaring in his rising displeasure with the situation.

“This isn’t funny, I’ll be takin’ me leave.”

He turned around, but before he could take more than a few steps his arm was caught. Whirling around, he yanked out of Ananke’s grasp and huffed, his fins twitching angrily. The taller troll was about to speak, but he lunged forward and tackled him into the soft pile, pinning him down with his weight.

“Ye tricked me, ye mutinous rapscallion!”

Ananke didn’t fight him, but caught his fist when he tried to land a punch.

“Well, it was a bit of a trick, but honestly all of the valuables were already here. There was simply too much of it to fit in my sylladex alone, and who better to share it with than you? Besides, you should not be so upset, seeing as you haven’t even gotten to the -other- part of the treasure.”

Raising an eyebrow he let up on the other a bit, skepticism still on high. 

“What are ye talkin’ about?”

To answer, Ananke sat up, putting a hand on the back of his neck to guide him into a rough kiss. At first he tried to pull away, but this wasn’t really an undesirable turn of events. So instead he decided to use his position for his own gain, forcing the other back down to take more of a lead. They rolled suddenly; Archit grudgingly surrendered his advantage with a growl. A smirk played on Ananke’s lips amidst another deep kiss, but it soon disappeared with a gasp as Archit yanked at his fins. With his guard dropped, Archit was able to turn the tables again, this time slipping out of the other’s grasp and holding him down on his stomach. Ananke’s voice was muffled by a pillow when he spoke up.

“You aren’t playing fair, Archit. Perhaps I should break the rules too?”

He rolled over underneath Archit who attempted to hold him down by his shoulders, but a quick brush of fingertips over the gills on his side made his grip falter. Taking his opportunity, Ananke reached up, wrapping his arms around the other, effectively pulling him down to lay flush against him.

“Ananke wh-”

Archit was silenced with a kiss, this time tender and passionate. Though he wanted to fight it, his body was more than willing to welcome the gentler gestures. Ananke held him close even after their lips parted.

“I rather like it when you use my first name.”

Nuzzling the other violet-blood’s neck, he settled into the pillows comfortably and pressed a few more kisses to the skin he could reach without much effort.

“Ye know how I feel about this. Now let me go.” He struggled against his partner’s grip, but it seemed to be no use.

“Oh yes, I know exactly how you feel about it.” Playful grin on his lips, he leaned close to Archit’s ear and whispered. 

“ _You love it._ "


End file.
